Wolf's Bane
Wolf's Bane is the ninth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Jackson puts Scott in danger; Allison starts to question her family's strange behavior. Full Recap Adrian Harris is confronted by the Alpha. When Derek Hale appears to question the professor and capture the Alpha, the cops show up. Scott, driving Derek's car, pulls up in time for a quick get away. The Argents, as well as the cops chase Derek. He mentions a note he took from Harris with a strange symbol on it. Scott says he recognizes the symbol from Allison's necklace. We cut to Jackson getting his neck examined by a doctor. During the examination, Jackson hallucinates Derek pulling Wolfsbane out of the scratch on his neck. He wakes up, startled, and the doctor tells Jackson that he has Aconitum (Wolfsbane) poisoning, which allows him to piece together that Scott is a werewolf. After the examination, he confronts Scott. Without saying it directly, Jackson implies that he knows that Scott is a werewolf. Stiles says he might have a plan but it involves Scott getting Allison's necklace. To try to reconnect with her he sends pictures of them together but it makes her upset and they both leave in the middle of class. In the hallway she again tells him not to talk to her, but clarifies now explaining that she needs more time before she is comfortable being just friends. However, unlike before, Jackson follows up his threats by trying to get into Scott's mind. During lunch time, he talks to Scott from far away, knowing that Scott can hear what he's saying. He says he will make Scott's life miserable and ruin any chance he has left with Allison by taking her away for himself. Jackson carries forth his plan as we see him flirting with Allison during swimming practice. He also invites her to the lacrosse game. We shift to Stiles' room. He has invited Danny over to investigate a mysterious text to Allison that wasn't sent by Scott. Danny at first refuses but Stiles uses Derek, whom he calls his "cousin Miguel" to seduce him into complying. We then shift to Stiles following the trace of the text to Scott's mother's computer at work. Allison, who wanders into the Hale house, is followed by her Aunt Kate. She tells her aunt that she wants to be stronger. Kate tells her that if she's patient, she'll show her how to do that. At the lacrosse game, Jackson and Scott discuss their situation. This time, Jackson isn't as smug as before. Scott tells him that only an Alpha can change him. He also tells him that there are others, and also hunters who will kill them. Jackson realizes that the Argents are the hunters because their name translates to "silver" in French. He realizes they will kill them if they find out what they are. At the hospital, Stiles learns the Alpha is Derek's uncle, Peter Hale. As Uncle Peter is about to kill Stiles, Derek comes to save him. Derek is dominated by the older and stronger werewolf and ends with Uncle Peter offering Derek a compromise seeing as they are family. We shift back to the lacrosse game. Scott overhears the Argents talking about the scar on Jackson's neck. Kate asks Chris if the werewolf curse could be transferred via a scratch. He tells her it could if the wound is deep enough. The episode ends with Scott standing on the lacrosse field newly surprised that Jackson may expose him as a werewolf. Soundtrack *The Cooper Temple Clause - "Homo Sapiens" :: Scene: Derek on the run. *Make The Girl Dance - "Wall Of Death (Cyberpunkers Remix)" :: Scene: Scott and Stiles in Derek’s car. *White Sea - "Overdrawn" :: Scene: Scott and Stiles talk in the hallway. *Imaad Wasif - "Redeemer" :: Scene: Jackson confronts Scott at his locker. *Phantogram - "You Are The Ocean" :: Scene: Scott tells Stiles Jackson knows. *William Fitzsimmons - "I Don`t Feel It Anymore (Song of the Sparrow)" :: Scene: Scott and Allison talk in hallway. *Lucy Schwartz - "I Want the Sky" :: Scene: Jackson and Allison talk in pool. *Frightened Rabbit - "The Loneliness and the Scream" :: Scene: Lydia confronts Jackson about break up text / Stiles enters room. *Harrys Gym - "Next Time" :: Scene: Scott in Allison’s Room. *White Lies - "Bigger Than Us" :: Scene: Allison running in woods. *Connor Youngblood - "Monsters" :: Scene: Scott stumbles upon a book about werewolves. Episode Guide Category:Episodes